


Cat and Mouse | JelloxVal

by saltyine



Category: jellomp4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyine/pseuds/saltyine
Summary: jello give me clout
Relationships: jello | jellomp4/val | val_kurry
Kudos: 1





	Cat and Mouse | JelloxVal

jello is fish, val is femboy hooters artist. that is all. goodbye.


End file.
